Fever
by katigox
Summary: So Bulma is alone with this pregnancy but when she gets sick will Vegeta step up to the plate? It's sweet and funny and I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fever

Author: Katigox

Date: 13. December. 2007

Summary: Alright so they spent one night together, doesn't mean that Vegeta's in love - right? But when Bulma is sick, can even our favorite arrogant prince put his stubborness aside?

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DB, DBZ, DBGT and all of its affliates and characters. Not making a dime here . . .

- - - -

Chapter. 1

Bulma felt her forehead and wiped a few drops of sweat off with the back of her hand. She sat quietly and waited for the coffee machine to finish her exspresso - so what if the doctor says the caffeine's no good for the baby. She had to much stress to deal with it at the moment and she needed the indulgence of the every now and again cup of coffee.

The steam ceased and she poured a cup full to the rim. The house was unusally quiet during the middle of the day but Bulma was getting used to it. Her parents had been gone for almost two weeks now and with Bulma's blessing. With the baby on the way Bulma knew that her parents were going to wear themselves out trying to help her and she felt that a long vacation would bring them back in tip top shape.

She sat the cup on the counter and ran her warm hands around her ever enlarging belly. She felt a faint kick and smiled down at herself - at Trunks. Vegeta was going to kill her for naming a descendant of the Saiyans "Trunks" but who cared? It's not like he was around to yell at her.

He wasn't around at all; not since that night. He managed to sneak out after they made love and she hadn't heard a word since.

She felt that Goku might know something - like he could track him down with somekind of Saiyan homing device deep in his gut - but Goku, if he really did know anything, wasn't saying a word. She leaned against the counter and resting her elbows on the cool ceramic tile propped the cup to her mouth to finish it.

Maybe the steam was blurring her vision or maybe it was the summer heat. She really didn't think about it until she heard the cup crash beneath her. Bulma looked down hazily and saw the floor smashing against her.

And then darkness.

- - - -

ChiChi almost knocked down a pregnant lady as she ran through the OB/GYN center, hurriedly trying to find Bulma's room. She found a desk and almost yelling, asked where her best friend was. The student nurse looked up for a second and popped her gum,"What?"

ChiChi was about to repeat the question in utter annoyance when she heard Goku, calling her name, from down the hall. She quickly ran down the hall and held on to the door frame as she swung into the room, "Bulma, what the hell happened?"

Bulma smiled weakly and rolled her eyes, "It's fine - everything is fine."

"Bulma you're in the hospital, everything is not _fine_."

Goku looked over at his wife, "She's got toxemia."

ChiChi gasped, "Oh my Kami, what next?"

Bulma smiled, "Look some bed rest and - watch my blood pressure and fluid intake and I should be fine by the time this baby decides to come."

"Should?," ChiChi leaned on one hip, "No, no, no, no, no - you're not moving a muscle until you come back here for the delivery, I'll make sure of it."

"ChiChi - what about Goku and Gohan? You have your own responsibilities. No, I can take care of myself."

ChiChi shook her head, "You're doing a bang up job so far, look at your face, cuts and stitches from that broken coffee cup you landed on. What if you pass out again and have an even worse fall. What about the baby?"

Goku put his hands on ChiChi's shoulders and gently pulled her out of the room with him. He waited till they were out of ear shot than spoke up, "ChiChi come on she's dealing with a lot of stress - let her be."

ChiChi sighed, "But Goku she needs soem help."

Goku raised his hand, "I know - I'll go talk to him."

ChiChi stepped back and stammered, "Why? He doesn't even know about - about this - who knows what that brute will do to her!"

Goku smiled, "ChiChi, c'mon Vegeta is not that bad."

ChiChi threw her hands up in the air, "Well me and Gohan are staying with her at her house until you give up on looking for him - trust me Goku, he won't give a damn. And besides Bulma won't need him even if he does show up. But go ahead and waste your time."

She stomped her way back into the room and Goku walked out of the hospital. Once he made sure noone could see him, he flew into the air and towards the mountains off into the distance.

He had a feeling he would know exactly where Vegeta would be at.

End of Chapter. 1

What happens when Goku does find Vegeta, and what about Bulma and Trunks? Expect about two more chapters within a week including the conclusion. Reviews are always welcome. And I apoligize if I'm a little rusty but it's been like several months since I've last written anything. Thanks for your patience!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fever

Author: Katigox

Date: 13. Dec. 2007

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns everything with in this story - not making money here . . . And also I know I'm messing with the time line here by making ChiChi and Goku aware of Vegeta being the baby daddy but hey, I needed some characters to help set the stage . . . so sue me - no, not really, just a joke.

- - - -

Chapter. 2

Goku carefully and quietly landed on the mossy ground just outside a small cave. He looked around for a moment remembering the very first time Vegeta came along and the first time Gohan was forced to grow up. At least he had Piccolo to help him along. He didn't sense Piccolo around but that only meant that he was hanging out with Gohan or meditating somewhere else.

But before he could let his thoughts wander completely he felt a surge of power collide against him and found himself flying in the air with Vegeta laughing,

"Come for target practice?"

- - - -

ChiChi opened the door and guided Bulma into her bedroom. Bulma was about to say thank you when she looked up and saw what ChiChi had done to her bedroom while she was still resting at the hospital.

Harmonic meditating music was playing in the background.

Dim lights illuminated the serene room.

A room filled with lotus flowers in big bowls placed throughout the room.

Lotions that were placed by the night stand to induce calmness and restfullness.

But all it induced was a quirky annoyance,

"ChiChi what happened to my room?"

ChiChi laughed, "Silly we needed to lower your blood pressure. How else were you planning on

doing that?"

Bulma tried to smile and quietly thanked her hoping she would go away. She loved ChiChi but she was giving her more reasons to stress out. Bulma made her way to the bed and slowly lowered herself onto it. She managed to fall asleep pretty quickly and ChiChi quietly tiptoed out of the room.

- - - -

Goku and Vegeta were still flying through the air when Vegeta smirked,

"So you finally came to prepare for these androids."

Goku stopped and inadvertently made Vegeta stop, "No."

Vegeta eyed him for a second then began to fly back to wards the cave. Goku fallowed and once they both landed he looked Vegeta up and down. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest,

"Are you actually checking me out?"

Goku stuck out his tongue, "Uh no - I'm just looking at you differently now."

Vegeta frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Goku found himself blushing at having to actually say the next part out loud,

"Well I know what happened last time you saw Bulma."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and shook his head to the side, "That's none of your business."

Goku stood tall in his defense, "She's my friend Vegeta and I have to watch out for her."

Vegeta looked up at him angrily, "Why'd you come here?!"

Goku shouted back, "Why did you?! I know it's not because this is the only place for you to train. You and I both know that Mr. Briefs would have easily made you a new gravity machine."

Vegeta turned his back to him and made his way to wards the cave.

"Vegeta she's sick right now."

He stopped for a second and then continued inside.

Goku felt bad about saying the next part but he knew that Vegeta needed to know the truth, Bulma could kill him later,

"Vegeta you're going to make a shitty father!"

Vegeta turned, looking back at the trail Goku left as he stormed out of there. He knew that Goku left so he wouldn't have to fight him - saying something like that to him, a Prince - by that commoner no less. And what the hell was that supposed to mean-

Vegeta's eyes widened as the imaginary light bulb went off above his head. He looked around for a second trying to even wrap his mind around the thought, the impossibility of how it could have happened - well he knew how it happened - what was he even still doing there?

He charged his way into flight heading for Capsule Corporation.

- - - -

Bulma felt a soft rush of wind pass by her and she covered herself up even more. The cool air was soothing to her right cheek. It would take a couple of days for the stitches to come out but there wasn't supposed to be any scarring. It figured - she always hated that cup.

She couldn't quite place it but even with her eyes closed she could feel a pair of eyes on her.

And that smell - that intoxicating smell - the way Vegeta smelled . . .

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her,

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave a small _hmph_ as a reply and cupped the bottom half of her face between his thumb and index finger. She didn't move and barely cocked an eyebrow at his behavior - she was used to it by now. He was studying the tight placed thread that made small "X's" across her cheek,

"What the hell where you doing woman?"

Bulma almost laughed and slapped his hand away from her,

"None of your business."

Vegeta cocked his head back and let out a sarcastic laugh,

"Hah, not if your carrying my offspring. I have to foresee everything you do from now on to make sure that he's healthy."

Bulma bolted up,

"Alright one - I think I can handle this pregnancy all by myself because forgive if I'm wrong but I've been doing just fine without you so far and second - how the hell do you know it's not a girl smart ass?"

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and then using his fingers, starting with his thumb, counted off his reasoning back to her,

"One - you have never carried a sayiin prince before, no one on this Earth has - so no one knows how to deal with this and two - what else could I possibly have besides a son?"

Bulma rolled her eyes exasperatedly and leaned in closer to him,

"One - ChiChi has carried a sayiin baby and she did it before she ever found out about your stupid sayiin policies. And two - it could just as easily have been a girl."

Vegeta smirked,

"Aha! So it is a boy!"

Bulma was just about ready to slap him when she felt her cheeks flush. She felt the beads of sweat gather on her forehead again and she knew what would happen next. At least this time she would land on a set of hard muscles instead of a hard floor.

So she wouldn't have any _physical_ scars from this fall - didn't mean it was going to hurt just as much.

End of Chapter. 2

Hmm, I think this might actually need a fourth chapter. But it's coming along pretty quickly, eh? See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fever

Author: Katigox

Date: 15. December. 2007

Disclaimer: Alright yet again - just to remind anybody out there who hasn't caught on yet, these arenot my characters - they all belong to Akira Toriyama and are from his creation of DB, DBZ, DBGT.

- - - -

Chapter. 3

Vegeta awkwardly held Bulma up from falling completly off the bed. It wasn't like she was heavy or anything, even though she was seven months pregnant. No, that's not why it was awkward for him; it ws awkward because it had been seven months since he had last held her.

One night.

Just one damn night.

Bulma was still out of it, and gathering her up better, he quickly placed her back on her bed. She seemed to make herself comfortable again by subcounciously covering herself up with the blanket. She turned onto her side and then pushed her hands under the pillow.

Vegeta hovered over her and watched her mouth turn into small smile,

"Fantastic," he sneared sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

- - - -

Goku arrived at Capsule Corp and his wife greeted him at the sliding glass door,

"And did you find him?"

Goku looked down for a second and then replied,

"You were right."

ChiChi put her right hand on his left shoulder,

"I didn't want to be right. I really didn't - but let's face it - it's Vegeta."

Goku covered her hand with his right and smiled down at her,

"How's she doing now?"

ChiChi smiled back up at him,

"I think she likes how I managed to turn her room into a spa. She's been sleeping for just under an hour now - maybe I should her up if she plans on sleeping at all tonight. I'll be right back."

ChiChi turned and made her way up the stairs and down the hall towards Bulma's room.

- - - -

Vegeta didn't know what else to do to help Bulma and was almost ready to head off again but before he could do anything, ChiChi gently cracked the door open,

"Bulma-chan?"

Vegeta's left eye muscle twitched but otherwise he remained quite calm - especially compared to ChiChi who upon seeing Vegeta slammed the door open making a hole in the wall it hit against.

Bulma bolted up and cried,

"What the hell ChiChi?!"

ChiChi stormed in and, pointing at Vegeta, screamed,

"What the hell Bulma?!"

Bulma looked over at Vegeta but he kept his focus on ChiChi. For a second she thought it had all just been a dream. She bent her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, holding them in place,

"ChiChi can you give us a minute please?"

ChiChi was about to protest when Bulma gave her such a persitant and affirmative look that she, reluctantly, made her way back to the door. She grabbed the door handle to close the door but it seemed to be stuck in the wall.

After a couple of tries, Bulma shook her hands in the air,

"ChiChi - it's fine - just go!"

- - - -

Once she left Vegeta walked closer to the window. Bulma watched him silently, almost expecting him to fly off at any second. She had told him she could do this by herself, that she didn't need him right now, that he didn't need to stick around. That he was free to go if he wanted to . . .

Vegeta kept inching his way closer to the window and looked out to see ChiChi almost amusingly storming out onto the backyard where Goku and Gohan were playfully sparring. He couldn't make out what she was saying but he could tell she was yelling. He leaned against the frame and continued to watch, almost feeling sorry for Goku to have such an insobordinant wife. She was acting like Bulma - except Bulma was hotter when she yelled.

Vegeta almost slapped himself mentally for letting that thought even enter his mind.

That's why he left that night - he needed to for his own good. And that's what he kept telling himself, that it was for his own good, that he was _staying_ away. He was tough and crude and arragant and had no idea where to even start to raise a son. It's not like his father taught him anything about the subject, much less love. It wasn't just for her good, but for her and the baby's good, too.

But it's not like he couldn't learn - Goku and ChiChi proved that a Sayiin and an Earthling could make it work.

But make what work - a family? Vegeta couldn't help but laugh a little out loud at that one.

"Vegeta?"

He tensed up but kept his focus on the backyard,

"Yeah?"

Bulma gently placed her feet on the carpet by her bed and made her way to him. When he still wasn't responding she made a point of standing in front of him, blocking his view. Yet Vegeta still could see Goku and his family past her head.

Bulma looked out to see what he saw and then let out a long breath. She looked down as she moved her head back and almost hazily responded,

"What are you thinking?"

Vegeta finally looked at her but this time she was the one refusing to budge - keeping her focus on one of the lotus bowls.

He looked down and sighed,

"You know that this would never work. I'm not the husband or fatherly type."

Bulma half smiled,

"Yeah I know."

Vegeta took a deep breath in and held it as long as he could, when he finally did let it out he spoke up,

"But that doesn't mean I can't try right?"

Bulma cocked her head to the side and looked into his eyes. He kept a calm and steady face but his black eyes sparkled back at hers. Bulma didn't know what else to do but wrap her arms around his neck and, even though it took a moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He felt her head rest in the crook of his shoulder and looked back out at the family playing outside - Goku, by now realising he was being watched, looked up and saw Vegeta and Bulma's embrace.

He smiled up at Vegeta and Vegeta smirked back at him.

Now all Vegeta had to do was take care of a sick pregnant woman for two months - piece of cake.

End of Chapter. 3

Okay - one more Chapter and don't worry, just because they got back together pretty easily doesn't mean that it's going to be a happily ever after ending. We all know Bulma is just as stubborn as Vegeta - and hey, pregnant hormones are a bitch. And for all of you wondering - that M rating will come into effect with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fever

Author: Katigox

Date: 16. December. 2007

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that everyone gets it by now that everything is owned by Akira Toriyama right?

- - - -

Chapter. 4

It been a week since Vegeta had returned but Bulma had barely managed to spend five minutes with him. It seemed like he was always running around doing Kami knows what. But it wasn't like Bulma had the time to worry about it anyway since the doctors, not to mention ChiChi, kept close tabs on her. Her schedule was ridicilous -

Sleep till eight.

Eat breakfast.

Mediate for an hour.

Do pregnancy yoga for another hour.

Eat lunch.

Doctor appointments or tests or whatever else _they_ (the doctor and ChiChi) could come up with -

Then eat dinner.

Read or watch a movie.

Then go to bed.

Even though she was supposed to be relaxing, Bulma felt more like she was trapped within some life size planner, and she herself was barely penciled in it. Yet when she thought she was at the brink, she heard a knock at her door.

She prayed it was Vegeta, taking time to actually say something more than "Hi. You're good? Alright, bye." But when she looked up she saw Goku smiling back at her instead.

Bulma grinned slowly,

"Hi Goku."

Goku took a step in and closed the door behind him,

"So how are you feeling?"

Bulma looked back down at the book in her lap and smiled,

"Ready for him to get out."

Goku walked closer and sat at the egde of the bed,

"This past week hasn't been so bad, has it?"

Bulma shot up,

"What? I'm a hostage in my house and I haven't heard from that brute in two days."

Goku frowned,

"Gees Bulma - he is trying."

Bulma's jaw dropped,

"Oh yeah? Right, that's why I haven't sen him, huh?"

Goku scratched the back of his head,

"Wait, Vegeta didn't tell you?"

Bulma cocked her head to the side,

"Tell me what?"

Goku laughed,

"Me and him have been talking all about Gohan."

Bulma's brow furrowed together, "Gohan?"

Goku stood up,

"He wants to know how to raise a half human/half Sayiin."

Bulma thought for a second and then her heart sank, she had been thinking this whole time that Vegeta had made empty promises to her about wanting to try - and here he was trying, "Goku can you send for him?"

Goku made his way back to the door, "Yeah he's downstairs making you some lunch."

Bulma's eyes widened, "What?"

Goku smiled, "Yeah ChiChi should him how to use the microwave - he wanted to suprise you."

Bulma couldn't help but almost giggle with delight. She had no idea he could be this sweet. He was really trying to take care of her and in turn also their son by talking to Goku about Gohan.

Their son.

Theirs.

Maybe this really would workout.

- - - -

Goku hopped downstairs and truned the corner into the kitchen. ChiChi was bending over the stove to check on the soup.

Vegeta sat in a chair at the breakfast table holding his head up with one hand against his temple.

"Nervous?," Goku quirped.

"Shut up."

ChiChi waved her hand at Goku, "Now leave Vegeta alone - this is a big day for him and for Bulma - don't make him chicken out."

Vegeta looked up and put his hand on the table, "I'm not chickening out woman . . . "

ChiChi looked at him and taking a moment to frown he continued, "Why would I chicken out?"

Goku pulled up a chair and sat down beside him, "Marriage is a big, big deal."

Vegeta eyed him curiously, "Figured that one out all by yourself Kakkarot?"

ChiChi couldn't help but laugh outloud and Goku leaned in to keep his voice down, "I'm just saying that marriage comes with a lot of responsibilities. You want to make sure you're okay with spending the rest of your life waking up to the same woman every morning."

Vegeta smirked, "You're not happy every morning?"

Goku smiled and put up a hand, closing his eyes to add to the effect, "Hey if you saw ChiChi's chacha's every morning you'd know that I get plenty of happiness in the morning - and sometimes through out the day, too."

Under any other circumstances, Vegeta would have warned a man but even he couldn't help but let the scenerio play out before him.

ChiChi threw the dish towel over her shoulder, stomped her way behind Goku, and raising her arm up high, slapped the back of Goku's head as hard she could.

"Ow!"

"Then don't talk about our sex life so openly!," ChiChi yelled.

Vegeta scooted his chair back and then stood up, "I'll leave you two alone."

- - - -

Bulma was scribbling in the baby book under, "How your Daddy and I met . . . " Well she was trying to but instead figured that maybe she could leave that one blank for right now and move on to the next subject.

She turned the page, and with pen in hand, read, "Why we decided to have a baby . . . "

This was going to be one barren book.

Just then she heard another knock and she quickly closed the book and told Vegeta to come in.

He opened the door and caught his breath, "Good morning."

Bulma smiled up at him, "Good morning to you, too."

Vegeta sat down on the bed and an awkward silence hovered in the air just above them. After serveral moments Vegeta turned to face her,

"So how are you?"

"Um fine."

Vegeta looked down at the floor nervously, "Oh that's good I guess."

Another moment past and Vegeta quickly got up, "Okay well bye then."

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped but decided not to face her, "Uh yes?"

Bulma pulled the covers back and got up herself this time, "Vegeta c'mon - we haven't talked more than five minutes since you've been back."

Vegeta laughed, "You know I don't talk a lot . . ."

Bulma put hand on his shoulder and slowly moved it across the back of his neck, "I know."

Vegeta turned to her and grabbed her around the waist, pushing her tightly against him. He'd been wanting to hold her since he'd been back, and he didn't even understand why.

Bulma winced a little at the pressure against her stomach and Vegeta quickly let her go,

"I almost forgot . . . "

Bulma looked up at him and smiled, "It's okay - "

Vegeta spoke up quickly, "No it's not - I mean if we'd never done . . . that - then you could have gotten back with Yamchua by now and marry him instead."

Bulma laughed, "Wait a minute - you think I let you seduce me because I thought you were some kind of rebound?"

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest, "Well I do feel sorry for you - I mean you had no chance of resisting my charms."

"Oh please - you are so full of it! And by the way, even if we had never gotten together, I still would not be with Yamchua right now. I fell out of love with him a long time ago. And who the hell is getting married?"

Vegeta leaned forward a little, "We are."

Bulma gasped, "That's your marriage proposal?! Oh yeah Vegeta, how can I resist you? You know just how to sweep me off my feet."

Vegeta smirked, "Give it a rest woman, now yes or no?"

"You are the wost man ever!," Bulma yelled at him, "What the hell did I ever see in you?!"

Vegeta was getting angry by now, "Me?! I'm the one who lowered my standards for you woman - some peasant Earthli-"

He couldn't even finish the sentence when he felt Bulma's right hand slap across his left cheek. He barely even felt . . . it was the raw emotion that she put into it that hurt him more. He touched his cheek and tasted the little bit of blood flowing down the back of his throat, she was stronger than he gave her credit for. It wasn't until after the stinging faded away that he realised what he actually said to her. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to her when she turned and walked back to her bed.

"Bulma -"

Bulma's muscles tensed and he tried hard to keep his compusure, he didn't know why this was upsetting him so much. She was a woman, he was a man - they had sex . . . that's it.

Just one night.

One damn night.

And now everytime she got upset he got upset -

"I hate you Vegeta."

Vegeta's head shot up and before he could stop himself he bolted out words he never even thought of before,

"No please."

Bulma turned to look at him, rage filling her eyes, "I hope Trunks never learns the kind of man his father really is."

Vegeta was about to protest but then he thought to himself for a minute, "Wait a minute - you're naming our son Trunks?"

Bulma couldn't help but smile a little bit at that last comment, "You are something else you know that?"

Vegeta found himself almost smiling back at her when Bulma jerked forward a little bit. She opened her mouth as if she was about to scream, but nothing came out but a little yelp. She looked confused and Vegeta rushed over to her, holding her up,

"Bulma?!"

Bulma gripped her stomach and when they both looked down they horrifically watched as her pajama pants were getting wet with blood.

Bulma finally moaned in pain and Vegeta yelled for Goku and ChiChi to come quick.

Vegeta held her tighter.

- - - -

Vegeta flew as fast as he could, while Bulma gripped her hands around his neck tigthly. The cramps were coming on stronger now and she was beginning to feel tired -

"Bulma-"

She opened her eyes again and tried to raise her head to look at him,

"You might get your wish."

Vegeta kept his eyes forward, "This is not what I meant."

Bulma smiled to herself, "At least you can move on than."

Vegeta stepped on the platform on the roof of the hospital. He continued to carry her inside, beginning to hope that maybe they weren't too late,

"Bulma we're here."

But Bulma didn't move, she barely breathed.

- - - -

Bulma's eyes fluttered open and once she realised she was in the hospital she looked around to figure out what had happened. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Vegeta yet again about the stupidest things - what was it about this time though?

She reached to rub her ever swelling belly when she realised that she didn't have an ever swelling belly anymore. She looked arond the dimlit room looking for answers; but when she didn't see anybody she couldn't help but cry outloud. Did she loose Trunks? Their was so much blood . . .

Bulma put her hand against her mouth to contain the cry - the pain.

"Wom- . . . Bulma."

Bulma turned her head and saw Vegeta enter the room,

"Vegeta? . . . What happ- Where's Trunks?"

Vegeta closed the door behind him and made his way to Bulma. She watched him and realised that he was carrying something but it wasn't until he reached her that she could see that it was a baby - their baby.

This time she cried in happiness and reached out for him. Vegeta leaned over and gently put Trunks in her arms. She held Trunks tight and watched him sleep for a minute,

"Vegeta -"

Vegeta looked at her and smirked.

She smiled up at him, "Look what we made."

Even Vegeta couldn't resist her and leaned in to kiss her.

It was the first kiss they shared since he'd been back and it was worth the wait.

- - - -

_2 weeks later . . . _

Bulma closed the door behind her after making sure both baby monitors were on. Vegeta was leaning against the wall in the hallway,

"You spoil that kid by spending so much time with him. He's going to be a mama's boy."

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Well if you have it your way you'd be sparing with him by the time he's six."

Vegeta smiled, "I was thinking more like at the age of two."

Bulma walked past him heading to her bedroom when she felt his arm wrap around her waist,

"Vegeta?"

"How are you feeling?," he breathed against her neck.

She gently reached up and began to kiss his shoulder, "The doctor says I'm healthy."

Vegeta scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed. He walked steadiely but quickly. Bulma smiled up at him and couldn't resist asking him what changed his mind about them. Vegeta stopped just short of the bed,

"What made you think I ever changed my mind in the first place?"

End of story?

Okay so I never quite reached that "M" rating and I am so sorry about that - I'll change the rating officially to like "K+" or something - I just thought it was too sweet and funny to really go to an "M" rating but I definitly want to write one! But if you guys want more I can add that to this or make it a seperate story. Let me know what you guys want!


End file.
